


Wrong Boy? Wrong Dog

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "Where's the dog?" the weird man demands. "Where's the dog!"Behind him a large black and tan mongrel saunters out of the avocado trees as if summoned.
Series: Ficlet Omens [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Wrong Boy? Wrong Dog

"Where's the dog?" the weird man demands. " _Where's the dog!_ "

Warlock's eyes dart frantically round for an answer that will get the weirdo and his stench out of his face, and he spots a large black and tan mongrel sauntering out of the avocado trees as if summoned. "It's behind you!" he sing-songs in best panto tradition.

At the same moment, the Dog opens her mouth and says, "I'm here, Stinky-Poo. Whaddaya making all this noise about?"

The man whips round and stares first at the Dog, then back at Warlock. "You can't have... You're not... You have to..."

The Dog bounds easily past him and sets herself next to Warlock. "What, you thought I was _tame_? I'll have you know, I'm the Disreputable Dog for a reason." She grins, tongue lolling out. "Now, I think we need some clean air here. Hasta La Vista, Duke Stinky!" She barks, once, twice, and again, and the weird man seems to dance sideways and fade out of existance, taking his scream of "Crowleeeeey!" with him.

Warlock's feet want to dance too, but that would make him walk into the Dog, and dogs are - well, he's always been a bit nervous of them. "Hello," he says instead, falling back on the manners hammered into him for events. "I'm Warlock."

The Dog grins wider. "Hello, Warlock. I'm the Disreputable Dog. Or Disreputable Bitch if you want to be technically accurate. Shall we go for a walk? I bet we have lots to talk about."


End file.
